The Quarter Quell
by JDH714
Summary: Katniss, Prim, Peeta, and Gale are Reaped from District Twelve during the 50th Hunger Games. Now, Katniss must fight to save her sister's life, but how far will she have to go? Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2

**Part One**

* * *

**Chapter One**

As I wake up, I feel Prim shivering next to me. I tighten my arms around her, willing her to feel warmer, or to feel safe from the nightmare she is having. I'm not sure what is causing this in the first place. I guess it is a nightmare, because she start to whisper out "No, no, no!" I squeeze tighter, and whisper into her ear.

"Prim, wake up. It's just a nightmare. Wake up little duck." She must have heard me, because she relaxes and starts to wake up. "Good morning Prim!" I say is my happiest, and most fake, voice. Well, I guess I am happy. I am happy because my little sister is here next to me. Even if today is Reaping Day, I am happy for this moment.

"You're doing it again Katniss." Prim says sleepily.

"Doing what?" I ask.

"Spacing out and having a conversation with yourself." Prim responds matter-of-factly.

"Well, I was just thinking about how my awesome little sister makes everything better, but I guess I was wrong." I joke. She gives me that face and sticks her tongue out. I laugh at her, sitting up slowly from the bed. "Okay, I'm going to go meet Gale. I'll bring back some lunch in a few hours. Do you want to go sleep by mom?" I think I say the same thing everyday, but for me, it is important that she knows what I am doing.

"I think I'll go milk Lady and then play a little with Buttercup, actually." Prim responds. I nod.

I slip my shirt off, exchanging it for a warmer, thicker one and my hunting jacket. I slip my boots on quickly, and leave our tiny house in a hurry. The nearest hole in the fence is at the meadow by my family's home. I go through that one a lot, but today is Reaping Day, and kids are playing in the meadow. So I go to the hole near the butcher, and enter the forest through there. I make my way to the hollow tree in which I keep my favorite bow. After grabbing it, I start along our snare line, checking for game. Nothing today. However, I do pick a quart of strawberries from the bushes we have netted off.

By our, I mean Gale and mine. He is my best friend and hunting partner. We met four years ago, and now we are devoted to keeping each other and our families safe. His brothers and sister are like my siblings, and vice versa. I know that I will always be able to rely on him to keep Prim safe if something happens to me.

We meet on a rock face overlooking the forest. It is the best view in District Twelve, if you are brave enough to go there. On my way to our spot, I shoot a rabbit and a squirrel. He is there when I arrive, holding a loaf of bread with an arrow sticking out of it.

"Look what I shot." He says. I would laugh, but it is bread, and you do not joke about bread. I rush him, taking the bread out of his hand, and pulling the arrow out of it. I take in the aroma.

"Okay, what did you have to trade for this." I ask.

"Just a squirrel. I tell ya, I think that the baker is taking a liking to us." Gale tells me.

"Awesome." I say without emotion. "Now cut the bread up already." Gale laughs, but he takes out his knife and cuts two slices. We dig in immediately.

"Can you believe that _they_ are taking four kids from each District this year." Gale says, "As if 23 kids dieing isn't enough, lets kill 47!" He is angry. He is always angry on Reaping Day. And today, since it is the Fiftieth Hunger Games, the Second Quarter Quell, the Capitol has demanded twice the number of tributes as usual.

"Gale, they will do whatever they want. It's the Capitol after all." I say. He just glares into the distance.

"Come on, we need to get going if we want to get any trading in." He finally comments. I nod, and we start walking back toward the District. We don't talk, the reality of the Reaping has silenced us. I am suddenly scared when I realize that Gale's name is in the Reaping more times then anyone else in the District. If he got picked... I shudder at the thought. Then I shudder again at the thought of Prim getting Reaped. I'd volunteered, I realize. I would volunteer three times over for Prim.

We exit the woods through the hole in the fence near the Hob, the black market of District Twelve. We do most of our trading here, and the patrons seem to like us. Or at least, they like the game we bring in. We end up selling half the strawberries, giving us a little money to keep, and splitting the rabbit and squirrel between us for dinner. He wants to get home early to help his family get ready for the Reaping, so I volunteer to take the rest of the strawberries to the Mayor's house.

The mayor of District Twelve is not a bad guy in my opinion. He is just another Capitol pawn, really. His daughter Madge is my other best friend. She is in my year at school, so we are together a lot. We are both mostly silent, withdrawn, but it is nice to have someone to sit by at lunch, even if we don't talk a lot. It is kind of ironic, when I think about it. Gale, the guy I am always talking to, is my friend mostly by necessity. Madge, the friend I don't speak to, is my friend because of choice.

I reach Madge's house quickly. I half expect the Mayor to open the door, but I am relieved when Madge does. She is wearing a modest white dress, her hair in curls.

"Hey Madge. You look nice." I say courteously.

"Thanks Katniss. I'm sure I wouldn't hold a candle to you if you were dressed up." She says. I smile, but at the same time frown. Madge always drags herself down. Most of the time, people like that just annoy me, but Madge is different. I actually feel bad for her, for her lack of confidence. I may not have a lot of food, but I know what I can do, and that counts for something.

"Thanks." I finally say. "Anyway, I brought some strawberries for your father." She nods, and holds out two bills. I only take one. "Half-price on holidays." I say. She smiles. We share a little inside joke. You see, the New Years after my father died, I wanted to do something to cheer Prim up, so I went into town looking for oranges. Madge had set up a little stand, with a basket of oranges. I knew her from school, so I asked her how much it would cost for two oranges. I only had half. She smiled at me, and handed me two anyway. "Half-price on holidays." She had said. That made me laugh, and that is when our friendship began.

We smile at each other, then I head off back through down, needing to hurry to make it home to get ready for the Reaping. That is why I am rushing through the streets. And that is why I run right into Peeta Mellark. I literally run right into him, as he is carrying a giant sack of flour. I feel my cheeks heating up, even as I fly backward after impacting him.

"I... I'm so sorry!" I say, as I stand up. He stands stunned. He hasn't even been moved.

"It... Its fine." He says nervously. Then he shuffles off to his store. Well, I probably wouldn't stay and chat with someone who just ran right into me. I try to shake off the whole event as I am walking back toward home. That was our first conversation, I realize. That was the first time I have ever spoke to Peeta Mellark, even though he saved my life.

My dad had just died in a mine explosion. My mother was in shock, she did nothing at all. Prim and I were starving. We had no money, and it was the middle of winter. Nothing was growing and I was too scared to go into the woods. I was out in the rain of the district, trying to sell some old clothes. I had failed. I had no energy left, I sat down to die. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I know that Peeta came out of his families bakery and tossed me two loaves of bread.

That night, my family ate for the first time in weeks. The bread brought us back to life. Peeta seemed to end winter that night, as the next morning was the first day of Spring. I found the courage to start hunting and gathering in the woods. I fed my sister, brought my mother back from the depths. I met Gale, and I started selling at the Hob. In truth, I owed everything to Peeta. And I hate owing people.

By now, I have reached my home. As I walk in, I see Prim spinning on her toes, laughing. Her shirt is, as usual, hanging out of her skirt like a duck tail. I smile. Even on Reaping Day, Prim can still be happy. And I love her for that.

My mother has drawn a bath for me, so I clean myself off as best I could. She brings me one of her old blue dresses to wear. Prim stands beside me the whole time, absolutely giddy to see me in a dress.

"You look beautiful Katniss." My mother says.

"Thank you." I whisper. My relationship with my mother is still... strained.

Now that we are all dressed, we sit down for a quick lunch. Our mood has died, and none of us are really hungry. Still, we pass the rest of the time at the kitchen table.

Prim is getting really nervous as we start into town. I hold her hand tight, reminding her that she will not be Reaped. She will be safe. I have made sure of it, making sure that she doesn't have to take out tresserae. She will be fine. Now I am wondering who I am trying to convince, her or me?

The square was full of teenagers. I helped Prim sign in, and then we had to split up into our ages. I stand silently. I find Prim in the row furthest back. I see Gale at the front. Peeta is in the boys section of my row. I cannot find Madge.

I hear the sound of the clock striking two, and the Mayor stands up. He gives us his usual speech. Gale calls it Capitol propaganda. I call it boredom. When he finished, he introduced Effie Trinket, the District Twelve escort. Her pink wig matches her pink dress suit perfectly, and it looks awful. Then the mayor introduces Haymitch Abernathy, the only surviving Victor from District Twelve. He won the last Quarter Quell, in which the members of the District _voted_ him to fight. He is drunk. Way drunk. He falls on his way up to the stage. I hear a high-pitched laugh from the back row. Prim. It catches, and everyone in the square laughs. Even the mayor gives a smile. Effie looks like she is disgusted with each one of us.

"Well then. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie says, taking the microphone. Mayor Undersee helps Haymitch sit down in his chair. "Let's get to it! Ladies first!" Effie disgusts me. She is so happy to call out the names of children being sent to die.

Said woman sinks her hand into the glass bowl holding the names of the females of the District. She twists her hand around for a moment, before pulling out a single slip of paper.

_'Not Prim, not Prim, not Prim!'_ I think.

It's not Prim.

"Katniss Everdeen."

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I am speechless. I cannot breath. I am going into the Arena. I am going to die. I hold everything in, hold my emotions back, and I walk up slowly to the stage. If I am going to die, then I am not going to die crying and pleading. I can be brave. I have to be brave, if Prim is going to be okay.

It is so strange, thinking about it. This morning, I was having one of my happiest days ever. Now, I feel every ounce of hope falling from my body. I walk and Peacekeepers are surrounding me. I hear a scream, followed by sobbing. Prim. I turn, and she is running toward me.

"Don't..." I try to say, but I cannot speak. _'Please Prim, don't do anything stupid right now.' _Gale practically rips Prim into his arms, and I thank him. The men around me won't think twice before knocking her to the ground. She has collapsed on his shoulder, crying aloud.

I reach the stage, and walk up the stage, legs shaking. Effie Trinket held out her hand, and gently helped me up onto the stage.

"How exciting! Let's give it up for District Twelve's first tribute: Katniss Everdeen!" I guess in the Career Districts (One, Two, and Four), this is where the audience applauds. Nobody moves in District Twelve. "Well then, now for the 2nd brave young woman to compete for our District." Effie moves from me back to the glass bowl, and reaches her hand in. She pulls out a slip and opens it.

_ 'Not Prim. Not Prim. Not Madge. Please not Madge or Prim.'_

I was not so lucky this time.

"Primrose Everdeen..." Even Effie is shocked. I literally cannot breath. Prim shakes in Gale's arms. The Peacekeepers surround Gale. For a moment, I wonder if he is going to put up a fight. Instead, he set's Prim down, whispers in her ear, and lets the Peacekeepers walk her towards me. His glare radiates through the crowd.

Prim reaches the stage and runs to me. I pick her up in my arms.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay." I whisper. She is sobbing.

"Uh... Well... How amazing is this. Ladies and gentleman, it appears that two sisters will be competing this year. How exciting! Let's have a big round of applause for Primrose Everdeen!" Nobody claps. Nobody moves. And then, a man puts three fingers to his lips, then holds it out toward us. Then another joins him, and then another. In District Twelve, this is an ancient and deep sign of respect. A final farewell. I hold Prim tighter, holding it all in.

"And now... for the male tributes!" Effie says quickly. I sense fear in her speech. She reaches in and pulls out a name, quickly.

"Peeta Mellark." Could this day get any worse. I cannot kill Peeta Mellark. He saved my life. He saved _Prim's_ life! But I have to, to save Prim. He is petrified. He has no control over his emotions. The tears start coming, even as he walks up to the stage. "How about a hand for our first male tribute: Peeta Mellark!" Again, nothing.

Peeta looks over at us, and I realize that mixed in with his fear, is compassion. He gives me a look of genuine pity. My heart nearly breaks. He is about to die, and he cares enough to think about me. About Prim. Just like with the bread.

"Now, for our final tribute." Effie reaches into the bowl one last time. Prim is still sobbing, Peeta stands as a nervous wreck, and I fight to hold back me emotions. This Reaping, this many tributes, it is so hard. Everyone feels the pain. Effie must want to get this over with, because she had no showmanship left. "Gale Hawthorne."

Everything stops. Everyone is silent. Even Peeta and Prim stop crying. Everyone looks toward Gale, and then to me.

As for Gale, his eyes show his hate. He holds his head defiantly. He marches onto the stage before Peacekeepers can even surround him. His eyes meet Effie's, and she is petrified. Even I am scared.

"Well... how about one round of a hand for our four Tributes!" No one moves. "Well, Tributes, shake hands." Effie instructs. Gale responds by pushing past her, and throwing his arm around me and Prim. We turn our backs on the crowd, and face the doors of the Justice Building. Peeta does the same behind us. The door is opened and we walk inside. I hold Prim as she begins to cry anew. Gale squeezes my shoulder. We are being taken down a long hall. There are four doors. Peeta is led into one. They try to make Prim and I go into different rooms, but Gale says something that gets them to let us into one room. I sit us down on the couch, never letting go of my sister.

"You'll be fine Prim. You will be fine." I keep whispering to her.

Our first visitor is our mom. She holds us, crying. We just sit there for a long time. Prim slowly stops crying. Finally I speak to our mother.

"Mom, you need to listen to me. Prim is coming home after these Games. She is coming home. And when she does, she will need you to be brave for her. You two are going to see awful things, but you two need to survive this. Understand?" Mom nods. "Don't watch alone. Don't be alone. Go to the Hawthorne's house. Please?" Mom nods again. Prim cuddles closer to her. We sit for a few more minutes, before our mother has to leave. Madge comes in.

"Katniss." She says. She runs to me, taking me in her arms. I'm not one for hugging, but I let her. "I was late to the Reaping. Katniss, I would have volunteered, I should have volunteered. I am so sorry." She says.

"Madge, it's okay." I say. She reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a small pin. I think it is a bird, a Mockingjay, held in a circle. "You need a token from your district. Will you wear this in the Arena?" She asks. She puts the pin in my hand as I nod. Then she kisses Prim on the forehead, and walks to the door.

For the rest of our time waiting, Prim and I sit holding each other. We compose ourselves, and prepare to once again face the Capitol cameras.

* * *

_Author's Note: So... is this story worth continuing? Review and tell me what you think. _

_REVIEW: PRESS THE BUTTON!_


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I am glad that Prim and I pulled ourselves together as soon as I see Peeta. He has been crying a lot. Gale still carries his look of death. We are in a car, one with three rows of seats to fit us all in. As we drive, Peeta collects himself.

"Okay, when we get to the station, try to look more confident. Make the camera like you." He directs the first comment to Peeta, and the second to me. We both nod. "Prim, can you walk to the train?" he asks. She nods quickly. "Then do." Then the car stops. We get out slowly, and are nearly blinded by the flashing lights of the Capitol camera. Prim holds my hand for dear life... or maybe it's me holding onto her. We make the walk quick, trying to get into the train as soon as possible. All around us, the camera men bombard us. Our personal space means nothing to them. I don't like the thought, but the Capitol train was a haven.

When we reached the train, the door lies open. Effie Trinket pushes her hands forward, telling us to move. Like we were just going to randomly stop. We climb through the open door, and then just stand astonished.

"Its so... pretty!" Prim exclaims. It is, it's just amazing. Beautiful glass windows and lights. Brightly colored carpet and walls. Amazing, and so totally different then District Twelve.

"Yes, the train is beautiful, isn't it. Let's go to the main cabin, I am sure you four would like some food." Effie says, leading us through a set of doors. Prim gives the cutest little scream when she sees the food. I gasp. There is everything! More food in one room then I have ever eaten in my life! There are tables full of cakes and candy, one with every type of vegetable I can name and more, another with colorful, fat fruits. Then there is the table with the meats! Gale's eyebrow goes up, and Peeta starts to smile. We all look at each other.

"Might as well enjoy it?" Peeta says unsure. But we nod and rush the food. Gale and I go directly to the meats. I start eating at random. There are salty meats, thick meats, bitter meats, sweet meat, flavors I cannot even describe. Gale even starts to smile a little. Effie laughs at us. I turn to see Prim and Peeta are sitting at the table, eating slowly the little candies and sweets.

"Katniss, you really should have more manners when you eat." Prim says. I give her a fake scowl. I take a plate from the table, fill in with meats and a couple vegetables, and sit at the table to eat. Gale does the same.

"Well I am going to find Haymitch, you will probably want to talk strategy." Effie says, excusing herself from the room.

"We all know the strategy. We protect Prim." Peeta says. We stop eating and look at him. "What? That was what you two were planning." He says. Gale and I look at each other, and nod. Prim looks at us like a deer does when it sees a hunter.

"Of course." Gale says.

"But you guys can't..." Prim starts.

"Prim. You are going home, that is final." I say. No, I demand.

"But..." Prim starts.

"Prim, you are like my sister. I am going to make sure you go home. Just make sure that you help out my family when you have money." Gale says. Prim's mouth hangs open, and tears form in her eyes.

"And I am not going to try to fight to go home. Just do something good for the district." Peeta says. I think I get where he is coming from, Gale would kill him without thought. Prim is just silent.

Now that everyone has spoke up, our good mood has disappeared. We stop eating and just stare down. No, I if I am about to die, then I want to die laughing with Gale and smiling with Prim.

"No. If these are our last days, then let's enjoy this. Tell some jokes, enjoy the food." I tell everyone.

Gale nods, "I agree. Let's enjoy a little." I know he doesn't mean it, but this makes Prim smile.

"Definitely." Peeta says. He reaches over the tables, and scoops up my mashed potatoes with his hand. Then he eats them like it was nothing. Prim laughs harder then I've ever heard her before. Gale smiles again. I mock anger, and steal one of Peeta's cakes. Prim laughs harder.

We are all happy once more, eating our fill. Then Haymitch walks in. As I said before, Haymitch has not been sober in twenty-five years, since he won the first Quarter Quell. I don't think I can blame him, the Hunger Games, just watching them, are awful. To be in it... Prim. What is Prim going to be like after she wins?

Well as he walks in, I know he is drunk of his mind. Effie is behind him, pushing him along.

"Found him!" Effie says. She sits him down in a chair near Peeta, then runs around the table to the seat furthest from him. He is like a giant toddler, Haymitch grabs randomly at things and puts them in his mouth. Luckily, most of it is food. Prim laughs. Gale smirks. Peeta frowns.

"The Quell must be really hard for him..." Peeta says. I nod gently. Wait a second! I am not sorry for Haymitch! He has no right to be this drunk when he should be helping us to win! Prim's survival might depend on him.

"Effie, can you ban Haymitch from drinking?" I ask her.

"Well no, but I can order the staff not to serve him any alcohol." She says.

"Then do so, we need our mentor to be sober." I say. I see a frown forming on her lips. "Please?" I add. She smiles and nods. Okay, that problem is fixed.

We continue eating for maybe ten minutes, before Effie tells us we must go watch the Reapings in the other car. We get up slowly, not prepared for this, but go into the other room. Haymitch follows unsure. This new room is dominated by a large screen. On said screen are Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith, who are talking about how excited they are for this Quell. It makes me sick.

We sit down on the couch. Prim sits on my lap, with Gale sitting very close to us on my right, and Peeta sitting further away to my left. Haymitch falls into a chair, and Effie sits gracefully on another chair.

The footage of District One's Reaping starts up. Two tall, tan, blond girls and two muscular, bronze, blond boys volunteer to fight. In District Two, a tall blond boy named Cato volunteers first, and is joined by a black haired boy, just as big. They fist-bump, showing the camera that they are friends. A shorter, dark haired girl named Clove volunteers next. Then a younger girl with the same last name, whose name was Ail, is Reaped. Clove's face drops to a look of fear, as she softly hugs the girl that must be her sister. Great, now I've got a crazy District Two girl fighting for her sister as well.

I don't pay much attention after that. There is a girl from Five that looks like a fox. A tiny girl that looks like Prim from Eleven, and a huge boy from the same district. I don't even watch our Reaping, I just close my eyes. Prim does to, holding me closer. We can't relive it.

Finally. Effie excuses us to go to sleep. She shows us to our four rooms, but like with the Goodbyes, I take Prim into my room with me. We undress quietly, then cuddle up into the huge bed. I hold her as once again she starts to cry. I whisper to her and hold her, yet I feel so helpless.


End file.
